I'll Come For You
by daisyduke80
Summary: Pre-Thor. About 2 years before the events of the movie. Loki is captured and taken prisoner by the Creed. Lots of fluff and brotherly love. No slash. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: New Story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last one. I hope you like this one just as much. I know it's a short first chapter, but fear not as more will becoming tomorrow. Maybe even two chapters! Until then happy reading my friends! Please review!**_

Loki walked through the forest of Asgard. He and Thor had just returned last week from a siege that involved the Creed. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had also joined them. It was a long siege but they had come back victorious and now Loki needed time to himself to relax. Thor insisted on coming with him. Loki had come close to being injured in the siege so now Thor was very weary about letting Loki out of his sight. Loki told his brother he would be fine and just needed some time alone. Thor reluctantly agreed and Loki left for his walk alone in the forest. Loki stood looking out over the city. He was about to head back when he was grabbed from behind. His arms pinned behind and a dagger was brought to his neck.

"Scream and you die." The warning came.

"Not many people can sneak up on me. You're very good." Loki complimented.

The pull on his arms increased and Loki bit back a moan of pain.

"Keep your mouth shut Trickster. You and your brother caused a lot of trouble for our people and now you are going to suffer."

Before Loki could think to do anything he was hit in the back of the head and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Next chapter! I have about 7 and a half chapters of this story already written out, but I am still going through and doing some last minute editing. I will try to post everyday. Enjoy and please review!**_

Chapter 2

Thor was growing worried. The day was getting later and Loki had not returned from his walk. He knew he should have gone with him. What if he was hurt? What if something had happened? He knew Loki was a master of magic and with a blade but what if he couldn't defend himself? Thor was so lost in thought that he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned fast and found his father staring back at him.

"You seem troubled my son." Odin commented.

"I am worried about Loki. He left for a walk shortly after the lunch hour and now it's nearly supper and he hasn't returned." Thor stated.

"Your brother is a great warrior. Surely if something happened he could defend himself and make his way back. You need not worry about your brother so much. The siege against the Creed was a long one and like you, your brother needs time alone to reenergize. If he doesn't return by the supper hour, we will go look for him." Odin reassured.

Before Thor could respond a palace guard approached them.

"My King, I bring a message from the gatekeeper Hemidall," the guard stated bowing as he spoke in greeting.

"What is your message?" asked Odin.

"He requests you and Prince Thor meet him at the observatory for he has an urgent matter to discuss with you." The guard reported.

"Thank you. He will proceed there now." Odin answered.

The guard bowed again and escorted Odin and Thor to the observatory. Hemidall stood at the end of the Bifrost as Odin and Thor approached.

"Hemidall we were told you had an urgent matter to discuss with us." Odin stated.

"Yes my king. A few moments ago I observed your son, Loki, being captured by a number of Creed warriors." Hemidall reported.

"What? Loki has been captured?! Why didn't you inform us sooner? Why didn't you stop them?!" Thor exclaimed.

"Thor calm yourself. Let Hemidall offer his explanation." Odin ordered.

"My prince, the Creed warriors came out of nowhere. They seemed to have used a secret passage to gain access to Asgard. I did not see them until it was too late and they had already captured Prince Loki."

"Do you know where they have taken Loki? Can you see him?" Odin asked.

"I know not of where they have taken him. His location is being hidden, but I can see him. He still lives and for right now is unharmed." Hemidall stated.

"Father I suggest we storm the Creed world and demand to know where they have Loki. I would like to lead the group myself." Thor suggested.

"No Thor. Hemidall said it was only a small number who did this so it is likely the rest of the Creed people will have no idea as to who did this and where they have Loki. You also forget son, you have just returned from a siege there, they might not be willing to talk to us."

"I do not care what they are willing to do or not do. Loki's life is in danger and I will not sit here idle any longer."

"Thor! Stand down now!" Odin ordered.

Thor wanted to argue more, but when Odin yelled like that Thor took it as a sign to at least listen to what his father had to say.

"Now, Hemidall said that Loki is alive for now and unharmed. He will keep watch on Loki and will inform us of any change in Loki's condition and if he is able to figure out his location while we discuss and plan a way to save him." Odin explained.

"Yes father." Thor agreed.

"Hemidall I want to be informed every half hour on Loki's condition and the moment you believe you have his location, inform me at once." Odin ordered.

"Yes my King."

Odin and Thor made their way back to the palace. Odin sent word along with a guard to gather the war council and the Queen to meet him in the throne room.

"Thor I know you are worried about Loki's safety as am I, but if we want to get him back safely and alive we need go about it in a logical way to ensure everyone's safety. We will bring your brother home and the ones that took him from us will be dealt with."

Thor only nodded. His head was filled with thoughts of Loki. If he had his way, he would storm the Creed world and demand his brother be given back. But he knew he couldn't disobey his father right now. He followed Odin back to the palace while making a silent vow to himself and Loki that he would bring Loki back home safe and he would kill anyone who got in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki let out a low groan as he came to his senses. The last thing he remembered was walking through the forest in Asgard and the next was nothing but a blur. He tried to bring a hand to his head, but found he couldn't move them. He finally forced his eyes open and found his hanging by his hands that were chained above his head. Upon further inspection he found that he was stripped of everything except for his loose black trousers that he wore underneath his regular armor. He tried to take in his surroundings. It was a dim lit room with only a few torches lit. Loki tried to use his magic to unlock the chains and try to escape or at least arm himself, but he felt like his magic was being pushed down. Loki realized the chains were surpressing his magic. Just then the door opened and four Creed warriors walked in.

"Well Little Prince is awake."

"You four realized that you have kidnapped a Prince of Asgard right? Odin and especially Thor will not take to kindly to this." Loki warned.

"Well maybe you and your brother should not have caused our race such trouble."

"You were trying to invade Northeim and wipe out their race. Maybe if you had just stuck to your own realm we wouldn't have had to get involved. Then again your race was never very smart." Loki smirked.

The leader of the warriors walked over and delivered a punch to Loki's abdomen. Loki couldn't curl in on himself due to being chained up by his hands. Instead he dropped his head to his chest and he let out a pained moan and cough. His head was yanked by his hair and he was forced to look the warrior in the eye.

"You will not be laughing for very long little prince. For your crimes against our race you will endure torture until your death or until we decide you are no longer of use."

"That's if you live that long too. You see, by now my brother Thor knows I am missing and that can only mean one thing, he is pissed. You just angered the God of Thunder so when he finds me I suggest you are not around for it." Loki hissed.

The warrior shoved Loki's head back against the wall causing Loki to see stars.

"We shall see little prince. For now, let's have some fun." The warrior laughed as a whip cracked through the air.

Loki prayed Thor came for him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: short chapter! Sorry about that. A few of the chapters are short, but I just felt it would help with pacing. Hope you like it and please review!**_

Chapter 3

Frigga met Odin and Thor at the entrance to the palace.

"What was Hemidall's message? What has happened?" Frigga asked.

"Loki has been captured by a number of Creed warriors. We assume it is due to the siege last week." Odin stated.

"My poor boy. Is there anything I can do? Do we know where he is at or if he is even…." Frigga couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. It scared her too much to think of the fate that befell her youngest.

"He still lives my love. Hemidall does not know where he is being held, but he can still see Loki. He will update us on Loki's condition and if he is able to pin down his location. For now see if you can find a spell that might aid us in finding his location." Odin explained.

Frigga nodded and left to the library to pour over the spell books. Thor and Odin proceeded into the throne room to meet with the war council.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki screamed as the last lash of the whip hit his back. He could feel the blood pouring down his back.

"Isn't this fun little prince? Now you have an idea of the pain my people felt when you and your brother laid waste to so many of us. And we are just getting started. While were at it, how about you tell us how we get into the weapons vault of Asgard. We already know how to get into Asgard itself without the Bifrost, so how about you tell us how we can safely get into the weapons vault."

"I am not that thick and is that the worst of it? I would have thought you would pack a bigger punch."

Another punch was delivered his ribs. Loki screamed again as he felt a couple break.

"You haven't learned yet have you?" the leader asked getting a knife from one of the other warriors.

Loki felt a blade press into his chest.

"Your not getting out of this."

The blade slashed across his chest and Loki screamed in pain.

"Now are you ready to talk?"

Loki remained quiet and kept his head down.

"I guess you need a little more persuasion."

As the blade cut into him, Loki screamed Thor's name begging him to save him and for the pain to stop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor and Odin were planning with the council when a guard came up with a message from Hemidall.

"My Lord, I have a report from Hemidall. It seems that Prince Loki is being tortured due to the siege last week and for information."

"Father please I implore you let me lead a team to the Creed world and demand Loki back." Thor insisted.

"No Thor. We must still plan or Loki could die before we even reach him and we don't even know for sure he is in the Creed world. It is just speculation right now." Odin warned.

"Then contact the Creed's leader and find out where he is. He is being tortured! I won't sit idle any longer! The longer we wait the bigger the chance is he will die before we even have a chance to save." Thor argued.

"Thor that is enough!" Odin yelled.

Thor stormed out of the room. It angered him that his father didn't want to just attack the Creed and bring Loki home. Loki was being tortured and Thor couldn't do anything about it. He decided to go to the libraries to see if his mother had any luck in locating Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 4 days since Loki had been taken and they were still no closer to figuring out where Loki was or how to save him. Thor was wondering through the palace lost in thought. He wanted nothing more than to save Loki, but there were no leads so Thor had nowhere to look. He was pulled from his thoughts when a guard approached him.

"My Prince, the AllFather requests your presence in the Throne room. He will be contacting the Creed leader by hologram."

Thor nodded and left for the throne room. He arrived and found his father and the council standing in front of the hologram panel.

"Father I have been told you are going to contact the leader of the Creed?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I have been trying for awhile, but now he is willing to discuss the situation with us."

Thor nodded and Odin pressed a few buttons on the panel. The leader of the Creed people appeared before Odin, Thor and the council.

"All Father, haven't you caused my people enough grief?" the leader sneered.

"I have a question for you, my gatekeeper has informed me that some of your warriors captured Prince Loki. I want to know if you sanctioned this?" Odin asked.

"Yes I did. He is currently being held in the dungeons below my castle." The leader answered.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"He was taken for his crimes against the Creed people in the siege last week. My four best warriors felt they were owed some vengeance for the many deaths that were caused during the siege so I allowed them to come to Asgard and take someone for their vengeance. Your Prince Loki was the first one they found when they entered the realm and because he was in the middle of the siege and caused many deaths himself he was the one chosen for vengeance." The leader explained.

"How did you find your way into Asgard without use of the Bifrost?" Odin questioned.

"There are many hidden ways into Asgard All-Father. It is a pity you don't know much about your own realm." The leader smiled.

"I demand that you return him or else force will be used against you." Odin demanded.

"If I so much as see one Asgardian enter my realm I will kill him." The leader warned.

"I am sure there is some sort of arrangement that could be made. What do you want in return for Loki's life?" Odin bargained.

"Sorry Allfather. No dealing your way out of this one. If you're lucky we will return his body."

With that the hologram faded. Thor immediately threw his hammer through a pillar.

"Father I compel you once again, please let me lead the Warrior's three and Lady Sif into the Creed world and get Loki back."

"Thor we cannot just barge into the Creed world. They will kill him before you even reach him. For now leave while the council and I figure this out!"

Before Thor could leave, Frigga came rushing in with a book clutched tightly to her.

"I found something! Hopefully a way to bring him home!"

Odin and Thor listened intently as Frigga explained the plan.

"So this spell will keep us hidden from everyone else until we reach Loki?"

"Yes, but that is as long as you don't draw attention to yourself. You must go and come back quietly as possible. The spell also won't last long so you will need to hurry."

"Father please allow me to lead my team and bring Loki home."

Odin pondered this for a moment before turning to Thor.

"I will allow it. But Thor you must move quickly and no matter what you see or hear, you get your brother out and you get back here to Asgard. I will not have you risking your own life to do something foolish."

"Yes Father. I will assemble my team and meet you and mother on the Bifrost."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki had lost count of the days. With no windows to keep track of time, he couldn't tell if it was night or day. He kept waiting for Thor to come bashing in the door and take him away from the pain, but he hadn't come yet. Loki was lost in a daze when the door to the room opened and the warriors walked in.

"How is little Prince today? Have you decided to talk yet?" one asked.

Loki said nothing. He rarely said anything anymore. Everyday they came in here to torture him and ask him how to get into the weapons vault, but Loki wouldn't talk. It didn't matter how hard they beat him, whipped him or whatever else they did to him, he wouldn't betray his father like that. His face twisted in pain as his hair was gripped in a tight grip and his face was brought up to meet the warrior's face.

"I asked you a question little Prince. Don't be rude now,"

Loki mustered up what little strength he had and spit in the face of the warrior. His hair was let go of but he kept his head up and smiled as the warrior wiped the spit from his face. He looked back at Loki with an evil glint in his eye.

"Now that was not very polite. I guess we need to teach you a lesson."

Loki's face was grabbed by another warrior and his mouth was forced open. A tied up piece of cloth was shoved roughly into his mouth. He struggled as it was tied around his head. A punch to his broken ribs stopped his struggles and a hot iron was brought forward.

"Let's see how you enjoy this now that you can't scream anymore."

The hot iron was pressed against his side and Loki's screams were muffled by the gag. By the end of the session there were multiple burns through out his body and the bottoms of his feet had gotten the worst of it. His head was forced back up again.

"Had enough?"

Loki didn't respond. He just met the gaze with as much force as he could.

"Maybe we should give you a permeant reminder of what you are."

The next Loki knew was his left arm was being held in an iron grip next to him and one of the warriors came up with a knife.

"This may hurt just a little."

Loki screamed into the gag again as something was carved into his arms. He tried struggling and reaching for his magic but he was just too weak at the moment to do anything. When the carving was done he looked and saw they had carved the word 'monster' into his skin. They repeated the process with his other arm before he was returned to his regular position with his arms chained above him.

"Just so you know little Prince, this is a cursed knife. Which means no matter what you do, those words will stay forever etched into your skin." The lead warrior explained.

The warrior ripped the gag out of Loki's mouth and held his head up to eye level again.

"Anything to say now?"

Loki remained quiet with his eyes cast down.

"Don't worry, you'll break soon enough."

The gag was shoved back into Loki's mouth and the warriors laughed as they left the room. Loki let the tears fall, silently begging once again for Thor to come soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odin and Frigga met Thor and his friends at the Observatory.

"We will try to drop you as close to the castle as we can without causing too much of a scene. In order for the spell to work you must not draw any kind of attention to yourself. Do not talk to anybody, touch anybody or do anything out of the ordinary. Here put on these cloaks, they are similar to what Creed warriors wear and they will help you blend in a little more." Odin instructed.

Thor, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif all nodded in agreement and put the cloaks on.

"Thor no matter what you hear or see do not do anything foolish. Retrieve your brother and get back here as fast as possible." Odin warned.

"Yes Father."

Odin stepped back and allowed Frigga to cast the spell. Once she was done, she ran up and hugged Thor tightly.

"Be safe. Please bring him home." She whispered to him.

"I will Mother. I promise." Thor whispered back.

Frigga stepped back and Hemidall activated the Bifrost. Thor and his friends were sucked in and transported to the Creed world.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: short chapter again! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far please keep on reviewing! There is still plenty of Loki!Whump to come!**_

Chapter 5

The Creed world was a little colder than Asgard but not quite as cold as Jotunhiem. Thor and his friends had been dropped near the castle and had walked through the grounds quietly as they were instructed.

"Glad to see the spell has worked so well." Volstagg stated quietly.

"It probably won't work if you keep talking." Lady Sif warned.

"I'm sorry. I was just saying and I hope we get back home soon, I am hungry." Volstagg remarked.

"Are you really thinking about food at a time like this?" Fandral asked in disbelief.

"You know that Volstagg only ever thinks with his stomach." Hogun reminded.

"At least I have a personality, unlike you." Volstagg whispered.

"Would you all be quiet. The spell only works if we don't draw attention to ourselves and with they all of you are arguing you are going to alert the entire palace we are here now quiet!" Thor whispered angrily.

They had reached the bottom of the castle and Thor had heard the warriors talking about a prisoner they had been torturing and Thor knew immediately they were talking about Loki and wasted no time bashing in the door. Thor's friends easily took care of the guards while Thor grabbed the leader warrior and pinned him to the wall, holding him just a couple feet off the ground.

"I shall only ask once and pray you answer correctly, where is my brother?" Thor demanded.

The creed laughed, "you are too late prince. Your brother will soon die for his crimes."

Thor increased the pressure on the Creed's neck, "Answer me or I shall make your death slow and painful."

"He is down below us in the dungeons. Like I said though, he will soon be dead."

Thor drew the Creed warrior back and pounded him into the wall before throwing him to the floor and heading toward the dungeon. Thor bashed his way into the dungeon door and stopped in horror at what he saw. Loki was strung up by his wrists in chains. The only piece of cloth on his body was his dark trousers. His head hung down on his chest with his hair hiding his face. Blood covered his chest. Thor was afraid he was already too late. He forced himself to move forward and walk up to his brother and feel for a pulse. He cried in relief when he found one. Faint but it was there and beating. He took Loki's face into his hands and turned it up so he could see it. Loki's eyes were closed, his face pale and bruised in some places. There was also a gash near his hair line that bled. A tied up piece of cloth was shoved into his mouth and was tied around his head. Thor gently eased the cloth out of Loki's mouth and cupped Loki's face in his hands giving it a couple taps.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

Loki moaned in response and forced his eyes to open halfway.

"Thor? You….you came for me." Loki gasped.

"Of course I did. I always will come for you."

Loki offered a weak smile and groaned in pain again as another wave of pain shot through him.

"Easy brother, I am going to get you out of this."

Thor took his hammer and gently broke the chains around Loki's wrists. He caught Loki around the waist before he could fall to the floor. Loki let out a pained yell.

"Shhhhhh…easy brother. I got you, your safe now." Thor wrapped Loki in his cloak before picking him up in his arms and cradled him protectively to his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and buried his head between the crook of Thor's shoulder and neck. Sif and the Warriors three entered the room.

"Is he..?" Sif asked.

"No he is alive. Just barely. We need to leave now though, before the cloaking magic wears off and before others come to investigate." Thor led the way out and the others followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor stumbled a bit as they reentered Asgard from the Bifrost. He remained up right clutching Loki tightly to his chest to ensure he wouldn't fall from his grasp. Frigga and Odin walked up to meet them.

"Oh my sweet boy. What did they do to him?" she asked putting a hand to Loki's cheek.

"I know not, but we must get him to the healers now."

Thor took off for the healer chambers, his family and friends on his heels. Thor arrived and carefully laid Loki on an empty bed yelling for help. Loki grunted and hissed in pain as he was laid down and it was then Thor noticed his hands were covered in blood and Loki's back arched as he was laid down. Thor turned him over carefully. Loki's back was covered in scars. Thor realized his brother had been whipped. He yelled again for help. Eir and other healers rushed in, pushing Thor out and closing the door. Thor stood there dumbfounded for a minute before his family and friends finally caught up.

"Thor go clean yourself up. The healer's will be awhile with Loki." Frigga stated.

"I don't want to leave. I want to be here incase…." Thor let himself trail off. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"My son please go get yourself situated. We will send word if we hear anything before you come back." Odin insisted.

Thor finally nodded and headed to his chambers. He kept his eye on the door that Loki was behind until the last possible second.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Thor arrived back, his mother and father were still sitting outside the door.

"Any word?"

"No Thor, no one has come out at all." Frigga assured.

Thor sat next to his mother. The family sat in silence for awhile before Thor broke it.

"This is all my fault." Thor stated.

"What do you mean dear? How can any of this be your fault?" Frigga asked.

"I should have gone with him on his walk. If I had then he wouldn't have been taken. I could have protected him and he wouldn't be here now." Thor stood up and walked a little closer to the door that Loki was behind placing a hand on it and laying his forehead on it.

"Son we cannot change the past. If you were there, there is still a possibility that he could have been captured or worse you both could have been captured. I know you think yourself invincible but you're not and I know you feel responsibility for Loki as he is your younger brother, but you must also realize he is grown now and you won't always be there to protect him." Odin explained walking over and putting a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"I can still try. I still should have been there." Thor shrugged off Odin's hand and took a couple steps away from him.

"Be that as it may, darling, you must stop blaming yourself for this. Loki is here now and he is alive. He will need you while he recovers. You two are so close and have such a strong bond he will need your strength right now to help him." Frigga reassured putting her hands on Thor's face and forcing him to look her in the eye.

Thor nodded in agreement with his mother and they hugged before sitting back down again. The family sat for a while longer before Eir came out and bowed when Odin stood.

"My King."

"How is my son?"

"He has suffered a great deal your majesty. He is malnourished and there are multiple wounds all over his body. His back has been whipped, he has multiple cuts from a knife all over his body as well as burns. The bottom of his feet were badly burned with a hot iron it seems. Those will take a while to heal. He also has a mild concussion and some of his ribs have been broken from being beaten. There is also something else your highness…"

"Well what is it?" Thor demanded.

"It seems there were things carved into his skin. More specifically into his forearms."

"What is it Eir?" Frigga asked.

"The word 'monster' is carved into his arms and it seems it was carved with a cursed knife. We will try our best to get it to heal and not leave a scar but right now we are doing what we can to keep the other wounds clean to keep an infection away and there is a possibility a fever could start."

Thor felt his stomach flip at the news. His brother had things carved into him. He had been whipped like a common criminal and burned. He tried to push the tears back and get his voice to stop shaking as he addressed Eir again.

"Will he make it?" Thor asked.

"Right now my Prince the next 72 hours are critical. If he makes it through that then I am sure he will make a full recovery, but please keep in mind that infection is still possible and a fever."

"May we see him?" Frigga asked.

"Yes my Queen. He is sleeping right now and probably will be for awhile. That is another thing we are worried about as there is a possibility he could slip into a coma."

The family nodded and went into the room to see their youngest. The sight that greeted Thor made him stop in his tracks. Loki was pale like the sheets he laid on. His ribs and back were covered in bandages as were his wrists to hide the angry marks that were left on him. With Loki finally cleaned up, Thor could see how much his brother had changed in the small amount of time he had been away. Loki was thin. Way too thin. Even under the bandages he could see Loki's ribs trying to poke through. His hands and wrists were boney as well. This didn't look like the Loki that Thor knew. This looked like a ghost of Loki. Frigga went over and immediately began to fuss over Loki. She stroked his hair back and placed a kiss on his forehead. She whispered words of comfort to him. Odin stood on the other side of Loki's bed simply gazing down at him. Thor finally was able to make himself move towards the bed and take Loki's hand in his own. He was very cold. Loki always had cool skin, but now it was colder than usual. The tears were really fighting against Thor's eyes now but he pushed them down again.

"I need to get back to my duties. I am sure by now the Creed leader knows that Loki is gone so I must go make sure we won't be going to war." Odin announced.

Before leaving, Odin placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead. "Get well soon my son."

"I should go join your father right now. I will be back later. Will you be ok here?"

Thor nodded. Frigga also placed a kiss on Loki's forehead before leaving. Once Thor was alone he sat down beside Loki's bed still holding his hand. Thor brought the blanket up higher to Loki's shoulders to try and warm him. Thor felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought about how everything had transpired. If he had just been watching Loki more closely then none of this would have happened. His brother wouldn't have been taken and he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. He brought Loki's hand up and pressed a small kiss to it and holding it against his face, letting it ground him. The tears finally worked their way down Thor's face as he placed his other hand on Loki's cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Brother I am so sorry for everything. This wouldn't have happened if I had been there to protect you like I should have. I promise you brother I won't ever let something like this happen again. Just please come back to me. Please brother. I can't do this without you. Please open your eyes. Give me some sort of sign that you can hear me." Thor begged.

Loki offered no response. Thor laid his head down on the bed in defeat and let go of his emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: New chapter! There is one more chapter that I have completely written out after this one after that it is writer's block central! A lot of Loki whump in the next chapter! Enjoy please review!**_

Chapter 7

For the next 3 days Thor was constantly by Loki's side. Frigga would spend most of her time with him as well. She would offer words of comfort and would force Thor to leave every once in awhile to get proper sleep and food. The Warrior's Three and Sif even come and visit. Odin would come in every once in a while to also check on Loki, but he never really said a word. The Creed were upset that Loki was rescued, but Odin was able to keep that at bay for now. Eir or one of the other healers would come in and check Loki's condition every hour and clean his wounds every couple hours. Sometimes Thor would help Eir feed Loki potions to help with the healing process. Loki's condition hadn't changed at all. He was no worse or better. It bothered Thor that his brother was so still. Loki was usually so full of life and energetic. Now he just lay silently. It was nearing the end of the third day and Thor was alone with Loki. He was sitting and holding Loki's hand.

"Loki, it is so very quiet without you here. I wish you would wake up, I really miss hearing your voice. Mother misses you as well. Even our friends have been by to see you. Please brother wake up soon. We all need you." Thor begged.

At first nothing happened, then Thor felt Loki's hand starting to grip his.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

Loki's eyelids started to flutter and he tossed his head to the side where Thor's voice came from.

"Come on Loki wake up. Open your eyes little brother." Thor coaxed gripping his hand tighter.

Loki struggled for a few more minutes before finally opening his eyes. His eyes were dull and glassey but to Thor it was the most beautiful sight in all the nine realms.

"Loki it is so good to see you awake."

"Thor?" Loki's voice croaked a bit.

"Yes it's me Loki, I'm here, your safe." Thor whispered cupping Loki's cheek in his other hand.

"Water…."

Thor went to the other side of the room and poured a small glass of water for Loki. Returning to the side of the bed, he gently held Loki up and helped him drink a bit of the water. Loki drank the water eagerly and ended up coughing a bit.

"Easy Loki, not so fast brother." Thor coaxed as he sat the glass down on the bedside table and laid Loki back down gently.

"What happened? Wh-Where am I?" Loki asked his eyes wondering around the room.

"You are in the healing chambers in Asgard. You were captured and tortured by the Creed, but your home now. I saved you." Thor reassured, "I'm going to get Eir and have someone inform mother and father."

Thor went to get up, but Loki grabbed his hand again before he could walk away from the bed.

"No please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Loki begged.

"Shhhh..it's ok Loki. I will just be at the door."

Thor went to the door and told the guard to alert Eir and his parents about Loki being awake. He went back to Loki's bed and took his hand again.

"How are you feeling Loki?" Thor asked.

"Tired…hurt everywhere."

Eir, Frigga and Odin came in at that moment. Eir shewed Thor away from the bed despite Loki's protest. Thor assured him that he would still be in the room and that he was safe. Eir checked Loki's wounds and asked him some questions before going over to Thor and his parents.

"How is he Eir?" Frigga asked.

"He is not out of the woods yet. He is still very weak and there is still a chance that an infection and fever could start, but with him waking up that is a good sign. We will watch him closely the next few days, but I do insist he stays here through the time being." Eir explained.

"Thank you Eir for everything." Frigga thanked.

Eir bowed and left the room to give the family some privacy. Frigga immediately ran over and hugged Loki gently.

"Oh Loki I am so glad you returned to us." She cried.

Loki weakly wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"I am happy to see you too mother."

Odin stepped up and placed a hand on Loki's head.

"Hello my son. I'm so glad to see you feeling better."

"Father…I didn't tell them anything. I swear, they asked me everyday but I never told them anything. I swear I didn't betray you."

"Shhhhhh…..it's fine Loki. I believe you, you were very brave my son. I'm just happy you are home, your safe now. No need to be afraid anymore." Odin reassured stroking Loki's hair.

Thor hung back and let his parents have time with Loki. He was happy to see Loki finally awake and looking a little better, but he knew that Loki still had a long time until recovery. Odin was the first to leave as he needed to get back to his duties as King. Before leaving he wished Loki well one more time and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Loki's eyes started to droop a bit, but he tried to fight it.

"Rest my dear, it is the only way for you to completely regain your strength." Frigga coaxed.

"M'not…tired." Loki murmered as he forced his eyes open again.

"Brother you need your rest your still weak a bit." Thor stated sitting down by Loki's bed grasping his hand again.

"Not weak." Loki moaned as his eyes were fighting to stay open.

Frigga started to hum a lullaby from when Thor and Loki were boys and stroked Loki's hair. Loki was asleep within minutes as Frigga smiled softly to herself.

"You should rest to my love. I will sit with him for awhile." Frigga stated.

"I wish to stay with him a little longer."

"Thor he is fine now. He has woken up and he is recovering. You need to be well rested so that you can be here for him when he needs you. Now go get some proper sleep." Frigga insisted.

Thor knew there was no sense in arguing with his mother, so he stood from his seat and placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead.

"I'm glad your finally getting better brother." Thor whispered.

Thor left and had a one of the most peaceful nights of sleep he has had since Loki's capture.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: I will try to get a new chapter up soon. I have since hit writers block so hopefully it won't stick around too long. Hope you like this. Please review!**_

Chapter 8

The next couple days Loki had begun improving. He was still on the weak side, but Eir assured everyone it was normal. Thor still spent all of his time with Loki. He would talk to Loki about anything and everything. Frigga would also spend a lot of her time with Loki. It was about a week later, that Loki started to look bad again.

"Brother are you alright you look pale and you're not eating." Thor observed one evening while sitting with Loki as they were eating dinner.

"I'm fine. Just not very hungry right now." Loki stated picking at his food.

"Maybe you should get some more rest." Thor suggested.

"I guess." Loki mumbled.

Loki pushed the tray his food was on aside and laid down. He was asleep in minutes and didn't even wake when Eir came back in to check on him. Thor didn't think anything of it until later in the night when Loki started to toss fitfully in his sleep. It had woken Thor up when he started to doze in the chair next to Loki's bed. He tried to calm him and that was when he noticed Loki's skin had become warm. He immediately alerted a guard to find Eir. Eir entered the room a few minutes later.

"What is the problem my Prince?" Eir asked.

"Loki is warm, I think he is getting a fever." Thor stated.

Eir checked Loki's temperature herself and the rest of his vital signs.

"You are right my prince. He has developed a pretty high fever. This will hinder his recovery."

Before Thor could respond, Loki's body started to convulse.

"What is happening?" Thor asked.

"Seizure my prince. Hold him on his side gently." Eir instructed.

Thor gently rolled Loki over on to his side and held him as his body shook. The seizure lasted awhile. Loki's body bucked hard against Thor's hands. Thor kept a gentle but firm grip on Loki's shoulder and hip to keep him from falling off the bed. Loki's eyes were rolling around behind his eyelids. When Loki finally fell limp he was gasping for breath and moaning in pain. Thor realized some of his wounds were reopened.

"He is bleeding again." Thor pointed out.

Eir quickly called in more healers and they worked quickly to rewrap his wounds. Loki cried out a couple of times and Thor was there to comfort him. Thor noticed that a few of Loki's wounds had a black color to them.

"Éir what is wrong with him?" Thor asked.

"A few of his wounds have become infected. This is a major set back."

"He will survive won't he?" Thor asked.

"At this time prince it is uncertain. The next 48 hours are critical. If the fever breaks then he will pull through." Eir explained.

Thor nodded in understanding.

"Will you please send word to my mother and father so they know of the change?" Thor asked.

One of the healers passed the message to a guard and the guard left to deliver the message. The healers finished redressing Loki's wounds and changed the sheets. Thor went back over to the bed and ran a hand through Loki's hair.

"Stay strong my brother, I'm here for you. I'll be right here until you recover." Thor whispered.

Frigga came rushing into the room.

"He has developed a fever?" Frigga asked.

"Yes. Eir also said a few of his wounds have become infected as well. Where is Father?"

"He is in council at the moment, but he was informed. He said he would try to come when he could." Frigga explained.

Frigga walked over to Loki and started to fuss over him. She smoothed his hair back from his sweaty brow and whispered soothing nonsense to him.

"Why don't you go get some rest my dear? I will watch him for awhile." Frigga suggested.

"I'd rather stay here. He had a seizure before you got here, and I want to be here to care for him if he has another one." Thor stated.

"I am here now and so is Eir and other healers, now go rest. You will need your strength if you are going to care for him through this."

Thor finally gave up arguing. He placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead and squeezed his hand before leaving for his chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thor?" Loki asked, eyes squeezed shut in pain and his hand reaching out for his brother's touch.

"He is resting in his chambers my dear. Is there something you need?" a voice stated taking his hand.

Loki opened his eyes and the blurry image before them came into view and he saw his mother's kind face.

"Mother, wh-what is wrong with me? I'm so hot." Loki complained.

"You have a fever my dear and a couple of your wounds have become infected." Frigga explained.

Loki tried to shift his postion, trying to find a comfortable one, but the heat made it impossible as did his wounds. Every move he made and breath he took caused him pain. He gasped as he felt his back spasm and pain traveled up his body.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh relax my dear, try not to move." Frigga coaxed as she ran a cool cloth over his face.

Loki sighed in relief as the coolness of the cloth soothed him for a moment. His back felt like it was on fire and the ache in his body went all the way down to his bones. He wanted nothing more than to drift off into oblivion, but the heat and pain made it impossible. Before he knew it though, his whole body started to spasm again and he lost control of his mind and body for awhile.

Frigga immediately called for Eir as she turned Loki over on to his side so that he could ride out the seizure. It broke her heart to see her youngest in such pain and she couldn't do anything about it. Eir came in the room and helped Frigga hold Loki on the bed. This seizure lasted longer than the first one. When it was finally over, Loki had a few tears running down his face and he was moaning in pain again as Eir checked his wounds.

"Loki? Are you still with me darling?" Frigga asked.

"I'm so hot and everything hurts." Loki moaned.

Eir called in some healers and they set to work cleaning Loki's wounds and rebandaging them. Frigga comforted Loki when he would cry out in discomfort. As they were rebandaging his arms, he caught sight of the words carved into him.

"What is this?" Loki asked.

"It's nothing my dear, don't worry about it." Frigga stated as Eir took Loki's arm and tried to get it rebandaged quickly.

Loki pulled his arm from Eir's grasp and looked more closely.

"Monster? Am I a monster mother? Am I?" Loki asked with tears in his eyes and his voice shaking.

"No Loki. You are not a monster, you could never be. You are my son, the ones who did this to you are the monsters." Frigga coaxed.

"But I slaughtered so many of their warriors without blinking. I am a monster." Loki cried as the tears came down his face.

Frigga too had tears in her eyes. She wiped them away as she ran the cloth over Loki's face again, wiping away his tears as well.

"No my dear. No. You are not a monster. They are the monsters. You are my son and I am here now, I've got you." Frigga soothed as she stroked Loki's hair.

Eir came over with a potion at that moment.

"Here my Prince, drink this, it will help with the pain." Eir assured.

Frigga helped Loki sit up a bit as Eir fed him the potion. It was bitter and made Loki's face twist in disgust, but Frigga offered comforting words to help him drink it. Loki coughed a bit as he laid back down trying to get comfortable again. Frigga started humming a lullaby as she cooled Loki's face and wiped away his tears as they came out his eyes. Eir and the healers finished rebandaging the wounds and left to give the mother and son some privacy. Loki fell asleep to his mother's humming and Frigga prayed the fever would break soon so her son could finally be well again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had a really bad case of writers block. On the bright side I have gotten to see Thor Ragnarok 3 times and it is amazing! I still feel cheated we didn't get to see that hug. I am thinking there might be either one or two more chapters. Please enjoy!**_

Chapter 9

Thor returned to the healing chambers the next morning. The guards bowed as he entered Loki's room and he found his mother placing a new cloth on Loki's forehead.

"Good morning mother. How is Loki?"

"He had a rough night. Nightmares and a couple of seizures. He saw the carvings on his arms and became upset about them."

Thor nodded in understanding and ran a hand through Loki's hair. Loki stilled burned with a fever. It broke Thor's heart knowing his brother had seen what had been carved on his arms. He was hoping they would heal before Loki got the chance to see them, but Eir did say there was a chance they would never heal fully. The words would always be there as a faint mark.

"I can take over now mother if you wish to go get some rest."

Frigga nodded and kissed Loki on the cheek before leaving. Thor sat down beside the bed and simply watched Loki sleep. Eir would come in every so often and check his temperature as well as clean his wounds. Thor would help her clean his wounds and would hold Loki up for his ribs to be rebandaged. His back was healing very well, but there would always be some faint marks of the whip left behind. It still angered Thor that his brother had been tortured in such away.

"How is he doing Eir? Is he getting better?"

"For now my Prince he is doing as well as can be expected. His wounds are starting to heal and the infection is starting to go away, but the fever remains. It hasn't increased or decreased in temperature, but it is still high. We are doing everything we can to lower it." Eir explained.

"What about his magic? Can't his magic heal him?" Thor asked.

"He is still learning my Prince. His magic is still not advance enough for it to heal him completely, but it is probably what helped keep him alive." Eir assured.

Thor nodded and gently laid Loki back down on the bed as Eir left. He sighed softly and ran a hand gently through Loki's hair. It was odd for Thor to be so gentle. He was usually very brash and ungentle like with almost anything he did, but when it came to his baby brother, he was nothing but gentle. At least when Loki was sick or injured. He could be rough with Loki when they were sparring or rough housing, but when Loki was like this Thor was gentle with him. It went back to when they were children and Loki would be terrorized with nightmares. Thor would always be there to comfort him, even when they got separate rooms. Thor took it upon himself to care for Loki when he was sick or injured and Loki always found comfort in it.

"I'm here for you Loki. I will care for you until you recover and after that I swear I will never let anything like this ever happen again." Thor whispered softly to his brother.

Loki gave no indication that he heard Thor. He just lay there sleeping peacefully for now, but Thor knew it would not last. His brother was still considerably warm and whenever Loki had a fever, the nightmares would intensify. Thor sat down beside his brother and held his hand gently in his and prepared himself for a long day ahead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odin came in about an hour later. Thor rose to meet him but Odin raised a hand saying he could stay seated. Odin walked up and put a hand to Loki's forehead.

"How is he doing?" Odin asked gently running a hand through Loki's hair.

"Eir says his fever hasn't risen or decreased, but he is suffering from nightmares. Mother said he had a few last night and he has had a couple since I have been here." Thor stated.

"And how are you my son?" Odin questioned.

"I'm worried. What if after everything he still doesn't make it."

"Your brother is stronger than he seems Thor, he will pull through." Odin reassured.

"Have the Creed caused any more problems?" Thor inquired.

"No. They did at the beginning demand Loki be returned as a prisoner of war, but I threatened them with force and due to the siege they are still weak in forces and supplies so they know they would lose. They will not bother us or Loki any more, your brother is safe." Odin explained.

Before Thor could respond, Loki's face twisted in pain.

"No..please don't." Loki whimpered.

Thor was on his feet and leaning over Loki in an instant.

"Loki? Can you hear me brother?" Thor asked putting a hand to his cheek.

Loki's head just tossed side to side and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Loki, wake up. It's just a nightmare, it's not real. Your safe, I'm here with you. Just wake up." Thor coaxed.

Loki didn't seem to hear him and kept tossing in his sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Loki screamed as he was hit with the whip again._

" _The sooner you talk little Prince the sooner this could stop."_

" _I'm not going to tell you how to get into the weapon's vault. I won't betray my father."_

 _The whip hit him again and he cried out._

" _You are worthless. I saw you while you were out on the battlefield. How your brother had to keep saving you at times. You might be skilled in magic, but you are not a very good warrior. You are weak and I am sure the All-Father believes we did him a favor by taking you. I am sure your brother is happy to be rid of you too. No longer having to worry about his burden of a brother that he always had to save."_

 _Loki tried to kick out to the warrior, but the warrior stepped aside and the whip was brought down on Loki again._

" _Oh so you do have some fight in you. That won't last."_

 _The whip came down on his back again and again. Loki screamed Thor's name._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Loki screamed another seizure took over him. Thor immediately turned him over and held him gently as the seizure racked his body.

"What is happening?" Odin asked.

"Seizure. He has been having them ever since the fever started. Eir said they should go away with the fever. Easy Loki, easy. I got you." Thor reassured.

Odin stood there and watched in horror as Loki's body convulsed against his will. It was a pretty bad one, Loki bucked hard against the bed that Thor was afraid he was going to hurt himself. Loki finally went limp, with tears coming down his face and gasping for breath.

"Shhhhhhh…..it's ok Loki. It's over, it's over. I'm here, I've got you." Thor whispered soothingly.

Loki moaned in pain and reached up to grab Thor's hand.

"Loki? Brother, are you with me?" Thor asked returning Loki's grasp.

"Thor…." Loki moaned.

"I'm here Loki. I'm here. Father is here too." Thor reassured stroking his hair and leaning down close to Loki's face.

"It hurts…." Loki whimpered as he rolled on to his back.

"Where does it hurt brother?"

Loki finally opened his eyes and looked at Thor. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Thor tell Father I didn't tell them anything. I swear. I didn't tell them anything, they asked everyday but I never told them. Please tell him. I don't want him to hate me, I didn't tell them anything." Loki begged sounding desperate.

Thor sighed to himself. Loki was still in the delusion that his mind had created while he was sleeping. It had happened earlier today and Thor thought nothing of it. But now that it had happened a second time, Thor was becoming worried. Odin walked up to the bed and placed a hand on Loki's head.

"I'm here Loki. I know you didn't tell them anything. You were very brave my son, but you're not there anymore, your home and safe. Calm yourself." Odin reassured gazing into Loki's unfocused eyes. The green in them seem to shimmer.

Loki still rambled on. He kept begging his father to believe that he didn't tell the Creed anything. He was becoming more desperate the more he talked and begged that it brought tears to Thor's eyes. Thor and Odin gently pushed Loki back on the bed as he tried to sit up.

"Hush now Loki and be still. You need to rest, it is the only way to beat this fever. We have so many adventures to go on, but we can't do that until your better. So rest please." Thor urged stroking Loki's hair back.

Loki was still visibly upset and scared and he tried again to sit up. Thor's hands on his shoulders gently restrained him.

"Loki please be still."

"Thor I need to talk to father please. I didn't tell them anything I swear." Loki begged as he tried to push Thor's hands off of him.

"I'm going to get Eir, he's becoming worse. He's never acted this bad."

"Don't bother Eir, I will take care of him."

Odin placed two fingers to Loki's temple and Loki took a deep breath before his eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed in Thor's hold. Thor gently released Loki and readjusted the blankets on him before he soaked a cloth in cool water. He wrung out the excess water and placed it on Loki's forehead.

"Father I'm worried, he seems to be getting worse."

"Don't give up hope yet Thor. We must remain hopeful that Loki will beat this fever and be well again."

Thor nodded, but still remained worried about his brother.

"I must go now, but I will send Eir in to check on him. I will try to come back at some point today."

Odin placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead and wished him well before leaving. Thor sat back down beside Loki's bed and took his hand again praying his brother would be well again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken forever to update. Been very busy! This chapter has A LOT OF FLUFF! I just can't help myself, when it comes to Loki being hurt and Thor taking care of him. This story is actually panning out a little longer than I thought. I thought I would only go 10 chapters but I am thinking it will be 12. Please enjoy! And Review!**_

Thor didn't know when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew is he heard voices.

"How is he? Has he gotten better?"

"He is still very ill my Queen and we are starting into the third day."

"What about his _condition?_ Could the fever be affecting him worse because of it?"

"It is a possibility my Queen. For now we need to focus on breaking this fever, but I am running out of options."

At this point Thor didn't know if he was dreaming or not, so he figured he should wake up and find out. When he opened his eyes he saw Eir and his mother standing on the other side of Loki's bed. Loki was shivering in his sleep despite having two blankets on him. Frigga was pressing a cold cloth to Loki's forehead. Loki still didn't look any better. He was sweaty and pale and gasping for breath. Thor stood up and stood next to the bed.

"What is happening mother? Has he gotten worse?" Thor asked as he laid a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I am afraid so my dear. His fever has risen and he is shivering despite having such a high fever. We are starting to worry." Frigga stated.

"Is there anything we can do?" Thor questioned.

"I don't know my Prince. We have done everything we can but the fever still persists. We are running out of options." Eir explained.

"There must be something we can do." Thor insisted.

"There might be."

Thor turned to the door and saw Odin come in carrying a book with him.

"I went looking for this last night after my visit with him."

Odin placed the book on a table and opened it to a page that showed a lake in a clearing of the woods.

"There is a lake in the forests of Asgard. It is said to have natural healing powers, legend says that if you bathe in the lake at nightfall when the moon is full, it will heal you of all external and internal ailments with in a day." Odin explained.

"Are you sure father?" Thor asked.

"No my son I am not, but like Eir said we are running out of options."

"Is he even well enough to travel?" Frigga asked.

"I would advise against it my Queen, but considering all the factors and the fact he is getting worse and not better, I think it is best that we try. And the late summer season still brings warm temperatures, but you will have to keep him as warm as possible."

"When is the next full moon?" Thor asked.

"Tomorrow." Frigga answered.

"Then that is when we will go. We will leave in the morning to ensure we get there and get a camp site set up." Thor stated.

"One of my apprentices, Helen, will go with you. She will be there to help you with his wounds." Eir offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a cool dark morning when Thor and Loki were supposed to head out. Loki was dressed in a warm green tunic, black leggings and simple boots that would be easy to take off. Thor was dressed a little more casual than usual as well, but still wore his chest armor and cape. Thor wrapped Loki tightly in a warm blanket while Frigga and Eir prepared their bags. Finally it was time to head out. Thor strapped his hammer to his belt and gently picked up Loki. Eir came over and placed a hand on Loki's burning forehead. She said a simple spell that would ensure that Loki would sleep for most if not all of the journey. Thor carried Loki to outside of the palace with Frigga and Eir following him. Thor was glad that it was still early enough that most of the kingdom still slept. Loki would not want all of this attention. Outside of the palace, Odin and a few guards and stable hands met them. There were two horses. One for Thor and Loki to ride on since Loki wouldn't be able to ride himself. The other horse was for Helen and she stood beside the other horse. Both horses were packed with materials such as a tent, blankets, and other supplies they would need. Thor approached his father and his horse and turned to face everyone.

"I packed you some food and drink. I packed some light snacks for Loki so it wouldn't be too much on his stomach. There are three canteens, 2 of them have water and one has some chicken broth for Loki." Frigga explained as she loaded the bag on to one of the horses.

"I packed some bandages, ointment, herbs and potions. The blue potion is for pain and the purple one is for sleep. If he needs the blue one give him one tablespoon every couple hours he needs it. If he needs the purple one, give him 1 teaspoon. Keep his wounds clean and dry. Change his bandages every couple of hours. I just cleaned his wounds and rebandaged them so you should be fine until you reach the lake. Clean his wounds immediately after you get him out of the lake." Eir instructed to Helen. Helen nodded and loaded the bag onto her horse.

Thor nodded in understanding. He then handed Loki over to some guards before mounting his horse. Once Thor was situated, the guards handed Loki up to him. Thor sat Loki in front of him, wrapping his arms around Loki's sides to hold him steady as Loki's head laid on Thor's shoulders. Thor unfolded another blanket and laid it over Loki. Odin stepped up to the horse and presented a map to Thor.

"Follow this map and it will show you the way. If you should run into trouble, simply call for Hemidall, he will alert me and I will come immediately." Odin explained.

"Yes Father." Thor took the map from his father. Odin took Thor's hand.

"Be safe my son, take care of your brother and yourself."

Thor nodded. Frigga came up next and took Thor and Loki's hand.

"Take care of him Thor, and be safe. Come back home to us safely and bring your brother back well."

"I promise mother I will." Thor promised.

Frigga kissed both of their hands. Thor gave a final farewell before kicking the horse into a soft gallop and heading for the forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been riding for an hour. Thor knew he could probably get the location a lot faster but with Loki being in the condition he was, Thor didn't want to risk going any faster than he already was. Helen had remained quiet for the most part. She was a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. Thor had seen her around the healers chambers a few times and recognized her as one of the healers that tended to Loki often.

"Do you think this will work?" Thor asked.

"I do not know my Prince. I have heard some myths about the lake before from some warriors, but never knew there was any truth to it. I think there is no reason we shouldn't try." Helen stated.

Thor looked at the map, "According to this it should be straight ahead. We should reach it in another 30 minutes."

They were half way through the journey when Loki woke up a little.

"Thor…." Loki moaned his head lolling against Thor's chest.

"Shhhhhhhh…..quiet Loki. Save your strength." Thor whispered.

"Wh-where are we going?" Loki asked trying to hold his head up to see where they were his eyes fluttering open a bit.

"Some where I hope will help you. Lay quiet now Loki, we are almost there." Thor coaxed.

Loki's eyes slid shut again and he fell back asleep against Thor's shoulder. They rode for another 30 minutes before finally reaching the lake. It was in a small clearing in the woods. The lake didn't look very big, but Thor could tell it was about 4 feet deep. Thor stopped the horses about 10 feet away from the lake and decided this is where he would set up the camp site because the tree line was so clear he could see straight to the lake from the camp site. Helen dismounted her horse and tied it to a tree near by. Thor took Loki up into his arms and in one smooth motion, he got them both of the horse. He laid Loki up against a tree before tying up his horse next to Helen's.

"Will you sit with him while I gather materials for a fire and get the tents set up?" Thor asked.

"Of course my Prince but please allow me to help you with something. I do not wish for you to do all of the work." Helen insisted.

"It is no trouble at all milady. My brother and I have been camping many times before so I am used to doing this work myself. The best way you can help me is to watch over Loki and do what you can to keep him calm and warm. I will take care of everything else." Thor explained.

"Thank you my Prince."

Thor nodded and began to gather materials to start a fire. He cleared out an area on the ground and placed rocks in a circle before he gathered sticks and wood to place in the middle. As he got the fire going he glanced over to where Loki was laying. Helen was kneeling next to him and silently checking his vitals.

"The fire is going." Thor stated.

"We should probably lay him near it. He still shivers a bit, I think the fire would be good for him."

Thor got one of the bedrolls off of the horses and laid it down near the fire. He gathered Loki in his arms and laid him on the bedroll, tucking the blankets around him. Loki hadn't made a sound yet or even moved a muscle.

"I will get the tents started. Let me know if he needs me."

Thor pulled the two tents off of the horses and started to set them up. They were simple brown canvas tents. One was for Thor and Loki and the other was for Helen so that she may have some privacy. He had just finished setting the tents up when Helen called for him.

"Prince Thor, I think he is waking up." Helen called.

Thor went and knelt next to Loki by the fire. Loki was shifting in his sleep and whimpering.

"Loki? Can you hear me brother?" Thor asked putting a hand to Loki's cheek.

Loki's eyes fluttered open.

"Th-thor? Wh-wha…?" Loki gasped.

"Shhhh. It's ok Loki your safe. I'm here." Thor reassured.

"Wh-where are we? Where is mother?" Loki asked his eyes wondering trying to look for Frigga.

"She is back at the palace. I have brought you somewhere that I hope will help you, but we can't do anything until night fall. Eir has sent along Helen to help care for you. I need you to hold on for me until nightfall. Do you promise?"

"Pr-promise." Loki whispered his eyes sliding shut.

"We should move him inside of the tent. It is getting close to the time for me to change the dressings and clean the wounds." Helen stated.

Thor nodded and carried Loki into the tent with his bed roll. The tent was short so Thor had to duck down when he entered. He gently laid Loki down to the right side of the tent. Thor then took off his cape and folded it for a makeshift pillow. He slipped it gently under Loki's head. Helen followed him with a lantern she had lit to provide some more light inside of the tent.

"Will you help me with him?" Helen asked.

Thor nodded. Helen started cleaning the wounds starting with his wrists. She rubbed some of the ointment on them and ran a cloth on them to dry them. His wrists were mostly healed but Thor caught sight of the word. Monster. His brother would probably have to live with that for the rest of his life. He fought back the tears as he held Loki up against him so Helen could clean and bandage his back and chest. Loki was semi-concious while they cleaned his wounds, and cried out a couple of times. Once they were finished, Thor wrapped Loki back up in his blankets.

"Prince Loki, if you can hear me, can you tell me if you are in any pain?" Helen asked softly.

"Some…..feels like it's all the way…..down to my bones." Loki gasped.

Helen got a tablespoon of the pain potion ready.

"Drink this my Prince, it will help." Helen assured.

Thor held Loki's head up and helped him drink the potion. Once the potion was gone, Thor laid Loki back down.

"I'm going to tend to the horses and make sure the fire stays lit. Please let me know if he asks for me." Thor stated.

"Yes my Prince." Helen answered.

Thor nodded and ducked out of the tent. He fed the horses a couple of apples and gave them some water to drink before eating some food himself. He stroked the fire to ensure it kept going. Thor spent the day tending to the fire and checking Loki. Loki slept for most of the day. Thor came into the tent around mid-afternoon.

"I can sit with him for awhile if you wish to take a break, I'm going to try and get him to eat something." Thor offered.

"Thank you my Prince. I think I will take the time to eat something myself. Please let me know if you need me." Helen stated.

"The food and drink is out by the fire. Please help yourself."

Helen bowed and exited the tent. Thor went and sat down by Loki, who slept on completely oblivious to Thor sitting next to him. Thor allowed himself a small smile. Loki looked so innocent right now, despite the flush on his cheeks. Thor hated to wake Loki, but he needed to try and get Loki to eat something. Thor reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

"Loki, I need you to wake up." He called softly.

Loki moaned and mumbled something incoherent trying to snuggle further in the blankets.

"Come on Loki, wake up for me, I need you to try and eat something." Thor whispered putting a hand to Loki's cheek.

Loki moaned again and his eyes slowly opened.

"Thor?"

"Yes Loki. It's around mid-afternoon, I want you to try and eat something."

"…not hungry…"

"You need to eat something Loki."

"….don't want to…."

"Please Loki. At least drink something."

Thor held Loki up and made him drink some chicken broth. Loki drank about a third of the canteen before he turned away from it. Thor laid him back down on the bedroll and put the top back on the canteen.

"Good job Loki."

"Are we going home yet?"

"Not yet brother. Rest for now, it's almost nightfall."

Loki fell asleep as Thor stroked his hair back. Thor sat with him awhile longer until Helen came back and they changed Loki's bandages. Once that was done, Thor exited the tent to tend to the fire and to eat some food himself. He was stroking the fire when Helen called for him.

"Prince Thor he is having a seizure!" she called.

Thor immediately stopped what he was doing and ducked into the tent. Helen already had Loki turned over on to his side and was holding him as Loki's body spasmed. Thor knelt by Loki and helped Helen hold him. The seizure lasted a couple of minutes before Loki fell limp again, gasping for breath.

"Shhhh…it's ok Loki. Your alright, I've got you, I'm here." Thor coaxed pushing Loki's hair back from his face as Helen checked his wounds.

Loki's eyes stayed closed but he reached up and grasped Thor's hand as he was rolled onto his back. Thor in return grasped his brother's hand.

"Is he alright?"

"His wounds are fine my Prince. His fever still remains high."

Thor nodded.

"It's getting close to night fall, I'm going to start getting things prepared for tonight. Please stay with him and call me if he has another one or if he asks for me." Thor stated.

Helen nodded. Thor pressed a gentle kiss to Loki's forehead and ducked out of the tent to prepare things for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was nightfall. Thor took the top blanket off of Loki and laid it about 5 feet away from the lake along with some towels. He reentered the tent.

"It's just about time. Are you ready?" Thor asked.

"Yes my Prince. I have the fresh bandages ready." Helen answered.

"Ok, I'm going to get him ready, I'm going to remove the bandages as well. I will meet you down by the lake bed." Thor stated.

Helen nodded and left the tent to give the brothers privacy. Thor then stripped himself down to his leggings before doing the same for Loki. He also undid all of the bandages on Loki. Loki would moan in discomfort every once in awhile and shivered when he was stripped down to his leggings. Thor picked Loki up and cradled him to his chest. Loki clung to him seeking warmth from the cold air whimpering in pain.

"Shhhhh….it will be ok soon Loki. I promise." Thor whispered.

Thor ducked out of the tent and walked down near the lake where Helen was standing.

"I will stay here on land. At least one of us should be dry and ready to care for him." Helen informed.

Thor nodded and walked down to the edge of the lake. The water was a little cold when Thor first stepped into it. Colder than what Thor was normally used to, but he forced himself to go out at least waist deep. Once there, he took a few deep breathes before kneeling down in the water and submerging Loki in the water. Loki cried out as his body touched the water and he started to struggle a bit in Thor's hold. The upper half of Thor's body was out of the water, but Loki was completely submerged up to his neck.

"Hush Loki, be still. Your fine, your safe. I've got you brother, just relax and let the water help you." Thor coaxed.

Loki stopped struggling but continued to whimper and shiver in Thor's hold. Thor let go of Loki's legs but kept a strong hold around his shoulders. He put a hand to Loki's cheek. Loki's eyes blinked open and met Thor's. Thor offered a small smile and caressed Loki's cheek.

"It's ok Loki, I've got you. You're safe brother. I'm here." Thor soothed.

They stayed in the water for 20 minutes before Thor decided that it had been long enough. Thor stood up and cradled Loki to his chest again. Loki was shivering fiercely as the air hit him. Thor moved as quick and carefully as he could. He laid Loki on a towel, stripped him of his leggings and wrapped him up. Thor was freezing as the air hit him full force, but Loki was what mattered right now. Helen stepped in immediately and started drying Loki off carefully while Thor threw a towel around his shoulders. Helen and Thor worked quickly and carefully to dry Loki off. Loki shivered and whimpered in pain. Once he was dried Thor transported Loki to the blanket he had laid out and wrapped him in it securely. Thor picked Loki up and took him into the tent and laid him on his bed roll and threw another blanket over him. Loki's shivering had calmed down and Thor hoped he had fallen back asleep. Once Loki was laying down, Thor took a few minutes to dry himself off.

"I will go outside to change so that you may tend to him. I will be back in shortly to help you."

Helen nodded and started to tend to Loki. She unwrapped Loki and patted him dry again to ensure he was completely dry. She blushed a bit as she laid a dry towel over his lower half to give him some decency. She started to clean the wounds on his arms with some of the ointment that had been packed and dressed them in fresh bandages. Thor came in at the moment dressed in fresh dry clothes.

"Will you hold him up so that I may bandage his chest and back?" Helen asked.

Thor nodded and sat down beside Loki. He gently lifted him up into a sitting position and had Loki lay his head against his shoulder. Helen worked quickly and carefully applying some ointment and then bandaging some of the more severe scars on his back and wrapping his ribs. Loki didn't make a sound the whole time. Thor gently laid Loki back down on his bed roll and readjusted the towel.

"If you want, I can dress him before you attend to the rest of his wounds."

Helen nodded and left the tent to give the brothers some privacy. Thor carefully dressed Loki in a pair of dry leggings. Thor finished and ran a hand through Loki's hair and Loki's eyes opened slightly.

"Thor?"

"Yes Loki, I'm here. Do you need anything?"

"Hurts….feel achy…."

"I know brother. Let me get Helen so she can finish tending to your wounds."

Thor turned and called for Helen. She came back in and started to tend to the rest of his wounds. She also fed him more of the pain potion. Once the potion was gone, Thor laid Loki back down and Loki's eyes began to droop close again.

"Rest brother. You will feel better soon." Thor reassured as he stroked Loki's hair back.

Loki fell asleep easily. Thor sat there a little longer and watched him.

"He is doing well my Prince." Helen assured.

"When will we know if this worked?" Thor asked.

"I don't know my Prince. The legend did say 24 hours. We will watch him closely through the night and see if there are any changes. I can take the first watch if you wish to rest first." Helen stated.

Thor nodded and laid his bed roll out next to Loki while Helen went to her tent to grab a few supplies. He laid down and threw a blanket over himself and Loki. Before drifting off to sleep he laid a hand on Loki's chest praying this would work and that his brother would finally be well again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: There will be one more chapter after this. At least that is the plan, sometimes the plot bunnies won't leave me alone! I struggled with this chapter a lot, so I hope you like it! Please review!**_

Darkness completely engulfed Loki's senses. His ears felt like they were filled with cotton and his mouth so very dry it was almost painful. Loki tried to remember what was going on and what had happened. Everything was a blur. He remembered being tortured by the Creed, but he also remembered that Thor had saved him. The next thing he remembered was pain, being hot and cold and not being able to control his body. He vaguely remembered Thor dipping him into a lake? All of this was confusing him and he was also hearing a hushed voice whispering. The dull ache in the back of his head was now throbbing full force and he let a moan escape his lips as he tried to silence all of the noise in his head.

"Loki? Can you hear me brother?" The voice asked as a hand touched his face.

Loki knew that voice. It was Thor and he figured if Thor was with him, he was safe. Loki slowly opened his eyes and there was Thor leaning over him.

"Thor?" he asked groggily reaching out a hand.

"Yes Loki, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Thor reassured grasping Loki's hand.

"Tired….throat hurts." Loki answered his voice sounding like gravel.

"Hold on."

Thor disappeared from his view and returned with a canteen.

"Here drink this Loki it will help."

Thor held Loki's head up and helped him drink some of the water. Loki felt instant relief and drank a little more before Thor took it away.

"Better?"

"Yes. Where are we? What has happened?" Loki asked taking in his surroundings for the first time and noticing he was in a tent lying on a bed roll.

"Your fever was getting too high and you were having seizures because of it. Father found a legend about a lake here in the forest of Asgard that could heal you. I brought you out here yesterday and took you into the lake. It seems like it worked since you are awake. I was worried about you."

"How long was I out of it?"

"About week. Maybe a little longer. We were all worried about you, you gave us quite a scare."

Before Loki could respond, Helen entered the tent.

"Hello Prince Loki, I'm Helen. I'm a healer that was sent with you to take care of your wounds and to monitor your fever. I'm glad to see you finally awake." Helen stated.

Loki nodded and Helen started to check his vitals.

"Your fever has broken and everything else looks good. I think you are finally out of the woods my Prince. I'm just going to check your wounds and see if we can get some of these bandages off of you."

Helen removed the bandages and checked Loki's wounds.

"I am happy to say that all of your wounds are healed but you will have some marks left over from some of the more severe injuries. I suggest you take it easy the next few days and Eir herself should check you out once we get back. For now rest my Prince." Helen explained.

"Thank you milady."

Helen bowed and exited the tent to give the brothers some privacy.

"When are we going to go home?" Loki asked surprised with how small he sounded.

"Soon Loki. It's still early morning, I think we will leave here in the afternoon so it will give you a chance to rest and prepare for the journey."

Loki nodded as his eyes started to slide shut again.

"Rest brother, everything is alright now." Thor coaxed stroking Loki's hair back from his face.

Loki fell asleep as Thor stroked his hair. Thor sat there a little longer and watched his brother sleep peacefully before he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and exited the tent to talk to Helen.

"So he is doing better?"

"Yes my Prince. He will make a full recovery, his body is just weak and tired from fighting the fever and infection. He should be fine in a few days with proper rest and food."

"You said that he would have some marks left. Does that mean the words will remain on his arms?"

"Unfortunately yes my Prince. I remember Eir saying they were carved with a cursed knife, so he might have to live with that for the rest of his life. I'm sorry my Prince there is nothing anyone can do about that."

Thor nodded sadly in understanding.

"I'm going to sit with him awhile longer if you wish to rest more. We will be leaving as soon as afternoon light comes."

Helen bowed and returned to her tent as Thor returned to sit by Loki's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frigga walked along the Rainbow Bridge to the Observatory. She was worried about her boys, but took it as a good sign that they hadn't called for Heimdall yet. She came upon Heimdall as he observed the vast abyss.

"Heimdall, how are my sons? Have you heard from them?" Frigga asked ringing her hands anxiously.

"No my Queen, but they are safe. I have kept my gaze upon them the whole time. Prince Thor has already taken Prince Loki into the lake and Prince Loki is starting to heal." Hemidall answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was afraid that given Loki's condition he would perish. Did he change at all when he was taken to the lake?"

"No my Queen, as far as I know Prince Thor still does not know about Loki's condition."

"I want to tell him. I have wanted to tell them both since the beginning, but Odin is insistent that Thor and Loki both still be kept in the dark. Do you think they should both know?" Frigga asked.

"Honestly my Queen I agree with….." Hemidall trailed off his gaze intensifying.

"What? What is it?" Frigga asked nervously.

"We need to alert the King, the Creed warriors are back in Asgard."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki was slowly drifting off to the sounds of nature. Yes he felt better and was glad the fever was gone, but he still had a headache that left a dull ache behind his eyes. He wanted to get back to the palace as soon as possible. He planned on laying in his bed and not leaving it for at least a day, but he still didn't feel like travelling yet. Thor said they would try and leave in the afternoon so they could be back at the palace before supper and then he left to gather some firewood. As Loki was just about to drift off he heard Helen scream. He sat up in time to see two of the Creed warriors come in and drag him out of the tent. He tried fighting against them but they held him tight and forced him to stand up. They put a dagger to his throat as the leader came up to him.

"Hello again little Prince."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Thor gathered more firewood, he heard a scream. He immediately dropped the sticks in his hands and ran back towards the camp already calling his hammer to his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. The four Creed warriors that tortured Loki stood before him. Two of them held Loki in a tight grip and another held Helen. Both had daggers to their throats. Loki held his head high although his legs were shaking from still being a bit weak on his feet. Helen was shaking but also tried to keep herself composed. The leader of the warriors stood before Thor.

"Hello Prince Thor."

"Let them go now!" Thor cried.

"Not yet. You see we have some unfinished business with Prince Loki here, don't we little Prince?" The leader stated as he walked over to Loki taking his chin in his hand. Loki pulled out of his grasp.

"Don't touch him!" Thor yelled taking steps forward.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not a step closer Prince Thor." The leader warned as the dagger was pressed against Loki's throat.

Thor stopped in his tracks as Loki suppressed a small gasp of pain.

"Good now if you don't want to die yourself or see that little lady over there hurt then I suggest you leave now." The leader sneered.

"That will not happen. By now Hemidall knows you are in Asgard and has alerted the All-Father to your presence. You only have a matter of minutes before the armies of Asgard are upon you, so I suggest you let them go and surrender yourselves now." Thor warned as he saw one of Loki's hands turn slightly.

Thor allowed himself a small smile as he knew exactly what his brother was up to.

"You are not exactly in a position to be demanding things Prince."

The leader nodded to the warrior holding Helen and the warrior went to pull the knife across her throat. Before Thor could react, one of the warriors holding Loki screamed as he saw a snake crawling up his leg causing everyone to stop. He let go of Loki and in that moment Loki acted. He threw the other warrior of off him and sent a blast of magic to the leader standing near Thor and the one that had a hold on Helen. One of the warriors stood up to grab Loki but Loki summoned his dagger and slashed at his arm before stabbing him in the stomach.

"Thor Now!" Loki yelled.

Thor raised his hammer to the sky and brought thunder and lightening down upon the warriors and they flew to the ground. Everything became silent for a moment before erupting in chaos again. Horses stampeded in with Odin leading the way riding on Sleipnir and a few dozen guards coming in behind him. Odin started shouting orders to the guards as they gathered the warriors. A couple of them went over to Helen and started to tend to her. Thor took that moment to look over to where Loki was. Loki was on his knees gasping for breath looking like he could collapse at any moment. Thor immediately ran and slid on his knees next to him.

"Loki? Loki are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Thor asked grabbing Loki by the shoulders and giving him a small shake.

"I'm…..I'm fine. Haven't used….magic in awhile." Loki gasped patting Thor on the shoulder to reassure him.

Thor immediately pulled Loki into a tight hug.

"Oh Norns Loki, I was scared for a moment there. I was scared they were going to harm you or…."

"Me too. I'm fine Thor, I'm fine."

Thor pulled away but kept his hands on Loki's shoulders to keep him steady as Odin joined them. He knelt next to his sons.

"Are you both alright?" Odin asked.

"Were fine Father. How is Helen?" Thor asked.

"She is fine, a bit shaken up but she is going to be fine. I will make sure she is well taken care of. How are you Loki?" Odin asked.

"I want to go home." Loki mumbled.

Odin smiled softly at him and placed a hand to his cheek.

"Of course my son. Let us all go home."

Odin placed a blanket around Loki's shoulders as Thor helped Loki to his feet and supported him as Loki's legs gave out a bit under his weight. Odin walked with them to Thor's horse and helped support Loki while Thor mounted his horse and then helped pull Loki up so he sat behind Thor. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor to ensure he didn't fall off the horse and laid his head against Thor's shoulder in exhaustion.

"I will lead the way, follow behind me." Odin instructed.

Thor nodded and lead his horse over to follow behind his father's.

"Are we going home now?" Loki whispered.

Thor chuckled softly and gripped one of Loki's hands in a light grasp.

"Yes brother. Rest now and we will be home when you awaken."

Loki fell asleep against Thor as Thor kicked the horse into a soft gallop and they headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

Thor smiled in relief as they reached the palace grounds. Loki hadn't stirred at all during the journey. He slept quietly against Thor's shoulder, the blanket pulled tight around his shoulders. They arrived in front of the palace where some guards and stable hands were there to meet him as well as Frigga. She greeted Odin as he dismounted his horse. The guards assisted Thor with getting Loki off the horse and once Thor had dismounted the horse, he gathered Loki in his arms as Frigga approached them.

"How is he?" she asked placing a hand to Loki's cheek.

"He is fine mother. He is just tired, he used his magic to help fend off the Creed warriors." Thor reassured.

"Take him to his chambers. I will send Eir along in a little while to check him."

Thor nodded and started carrying Loki to his chambers. The halls of the palace were quiet except for Thor's footsteps as he walked to Loki's chambers. Loki stirred a bit in Thor's arms before falling silent again. They arrived at Loki's chambers and the guard opened the door for them. Thor nodded in thanks as he stepped in to the room. Loki's chambers were always neat and organized, except the books. Loki loved to read so there were books piled everywhere in his room. Thor stepped around a couple of piles as he made his way to Loki's bed. He gently laid Loki on the emerald green sheets. Loki stirred a bit again as he rolled over and fell back to sleep. Thor smiled softly as he pulled the blankets up to Loki's chin. Thor ran a hand through Loki's hair and turned to leave. He wanted to go to his father to ensure the Creed warriors were fully charged to the highest extent, but a small voice stopped him.

"Don't go."

Thor stopped and turned back to the bed. Loki's eyes were still closed and he breathed evenly, but it was almost like he sensed Thor was leaving. Thor walked back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Loki. I'm here." Thor whispered placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Thor sat there and watched Loki sleep until Eir, Frigga and Odin came in. While Eir checked Loki over, Thor spoke with his parents.

"What is to become of the Creed warriors?" Thor asked.

"The council and I are still deciding their punishment. For now they are in the dungeons, but worry not my son. They will be charged to the highest extent." Odin stated.

Eir came over at that moment.

"How is he Eir?" Frigga asked.

"He is fine my Queen. He will make a full recovery, but there will be scars on his back from some of his more severe injuries. As well as the carving on his arms. I will try to see if anything can be done about them. Don't be surprised if he sleeps for the rest of the day and into the night. His body is very tired and he needs to rest." Eir explained.

"Thank you Eir for everything."

"You are welcome my Queen. Please call for me if anything changes."

Eir bowed and left the chambers. Frigga and Odin walked over to the bed. Frigga placed a soft kiss to Loki's temple and Odin simply put a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I must go. I must meet with the council on what we are going to do with the warriors." Odin stated.

Before leaving, he placed a kiss on Loki's forehead.

"I'm glad you are finally well my son."

Odin left. Thor went and sat on the side of Loki's bed, taking his hand.

"It will be dinner hour soon my dear. You should go rest and freshen up before you eat." Frigga mentioned.

"I wish to stay with him, I can have my food brought here." Thor pointed out.

"My dear I can tell you have not had much rest in the past day nor proper time to freshen up. Loki is safe now, he is better. Eir told us he will recover. I will sit here with him until you return, now please go take care of yourself." Frigga insisted.

Thor knew there was no point in arguing with his mother, so he pressed soft kiss to Loki's forehead and left to his own chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki stirred around the midnight hour. He couldn't remember the last few hours clearly. The Creed warriors had found them in the forest but he couldn't remember what happened after that. Was he captured again? What about Thor and Helen? Were they safe? The throbbing in his head came back full force and he couldn't stop the moan that came from his lips. He felt a hand caress his cheek.

"Relax my son you are safe." a voice soothed him.

Loki slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother leaning over him.

"Mother?" Loki asked.

"Yes my dear. You are home, your back in your chambers." Frigga whispered.

"What about the Creed Warriors? Thor and Helen? Are they safe?" Loki asked trying to sit up.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…calm yourself Loki. They are fine. They are both here at the palace and safe. Thor is right there next you." Frigga reassured gently pushing Loki back down to the pillows.

Loki felt a slight pressure on his right hand. He turned his head and saw Thor kneeling beside his bed, his head pillowed on his arms and one of his hands gripped Loki's in a slight grasp. He was sleeping somewhat peacefully.

"He hasn't left since he returned from the dinner hour. He is still worried about you." Frigga stated.

"What about the Creed Warriors? What has happened to them?" Loki asked.

"They are in the dungeons. Your father and the council are still deciding the proper punishment, but you shouldn't worry about that right now my dear. You need to rest." Frigga insisted.

"What about Helen? Is she ok?" Loki asked.

"She is fine Loki. A bit shaken up, but she is ok. Is there anything I can get for you?" Frigga asked.

"No. I'm just tired." Loki mumbled.

"Rest my dear. You are safe now, everything is alright. I'm going to step out for a minute, but I'll come back. Go ahead and go back to sleep." Frigga soothed.

Loki nodded and Frigga kissed his cheek before leaving. Loki waited until she left the chambers and turned to Thor. He started to squeeze his hand and brushed up against his arm.

"Thor? Wake up, Thor." Loki whispered.

Loki kept poking and prodding at him until Thor finally stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Once he realized that it was Loki that was waking him up, he sat up fully awake and leaned over him.

"Brother, are you well? Do you need something?" Thor asked putting a hand to Loki's cheek.

"I'm fine Thor. I wanted to make sure you were alright after the Creed warriors attacked us." Loki stated grasping at the hand that was on his cheek.

"I'm fine Loki. It was you I was worried about, I'm glad your finally well again." Thor smiled grasping Loki's hand in return.

"Your not going to let me out of your sight for a long while are you?" Loki asked.

"I certainly don't plan on it," Thor chuckled softly.

Loki smiled softly as his eyes began to droop.

"Sleep Loki. All is well." Thor whispered.

"Will you stay with me?" Loki asked.

"Yes brother, I'll be right here." Thor stated.

Thor went to sit on the side of the bed but Loki pulled on his hand. Thor smiled and laid down next to Loki as his eyes slid shut and he fell back asleep.

Frigga came back in a little while later and found her boys both on the bed, Loki laying against Thor's chest and Thor's arms wrapped around Loki in a protective manner. She smiled softly as she went over and placed a kiss on both of their foreheads and pulled the blanket up around them. She left chambers wishing she could always have a way of remembering the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

It was now 2 days later. Loki had slept for an entire day and Thor only left his side when it was necessary. Frigga too had spent a majority of her time with Loki as he slept. When Loki woke up, Odin informed them that the trial would be set for the next day, to give Loki a chance to completely rest. Loki spent most of his time eating and reading to regain his strength and Thor stayed by his side. It was finally time for the trial. Loki and Thor stood out front of the throne room waiting for the trial to begin. Loki was fidgeting with a piece of his armor.

"Are you sure you want to be here brother? We don't have to go in if you don't want to. We can ask Father to delay for another day and you can give your report to him personally." Thor assured.

"No. I need to be here, I want to see justice served. I'm just…." Loki trailed off.

"There is no shame in being scared brother, no one here will judge you."

"I'm not scared!" Loki lashed out.

Thor became quiet.

"I'm sorry Thor. I know you are just trying to help, but I'm not scared. I just…..I don't know how I feel. I just want this to be over."

"It will be soon brother. Once we are done here, you and I shall we return to your chambers for the rest of the day if you choose."

Loki nodded and when the doors opened he followed Thor into the throne room. The room was filled with citizens of Asgard. Odin sat upon his throne with Frigga by his side and the council standing nearby. Thor and Loki both bowed before their father. The Cree warriors stood off to the side with 5 guards standing by holding the chains to their restraints to ensure they would not try anything. The leader of the Cree warriors stared Loki down the entire time. It made Loki feel uncomfortable. Thor noticed this and gently brushed his fingers over the back of Loki's hand. Loki gave a small smile of gratitude as they looked up to their father waiting for instructions. Odin stood.

"Loki Odinson, these four Cree warriors are standing trial accused of kidnapping and torturing you and for entering our realm without permission. Will you please give your account of everything that has happened."

Loki started to recount everything from the past couple of weeks. Every once in awhile he would have to stop and regain his composure, but he eventually finished with how the Cree tried to kill them at the lake. Thor tried to put a hand to Loki's shoulder during his recount, but Loki would shrug it off not wanting appear weak. During his recount he kept reassuring his Father and the council that he never gave the Cree warriors any information about the realm or the weapon's vault. He was finally done and if Loki was being honest, he was absolutely exhausted. He didn't know it was going to be so draining.

"Let the council acknowledge that Loki did in fact not reveal any information about our realm or the weapon's vault during his capture and any attempt by Cree Warriors to say otherwise should be disregarded. The sentence will be announced tomorrow. Until then this trial is in recess."

The guards started to escort the Cree warriors out of the throne room when their leader started yelling.

"Just remember trickster, you are a monster and you will always be a monster!"

Thor went to yell back but Loki put a hand to his chest.

"Just leave it."

"But…"

"Please brother, can we just leave?"

Thor threw one more dangerous look back to the Cree warrior before putting a hand on Loki's back, guiding him out of the throne room and back to his chambers. Once back in his chambers Loki collapsed on to a chaise lounger and threw an arm over his eyes letting out a big sigh. He was aware that Thor was in the room, but at this point he didn't care who saw him like this.

"Brother, are you ok?"

"Yes Thor, just very exhausted. I didn't expected that to be so draining."

"It's over now Loki. The warriors will be sentenced and charged to the highest extent and you will never have to worry about them again."

"I know, I'm just tired."

"Would you like me to leave so that you may rest?"

"No. Will you please stay? I don't want to be alone for now."

"Of course brother."

The brothers spent the rest of the afternoon together talking. When it came time for supper hour, Loki didn't really feel like leaving his chambers, but Frigga came and convinced him to join the family for dinner. They royal family usually ate dinner alone in a private dining chamber. Odin and Frigga sat at the ends of the table with the boys on either side. They sat in silence for a little while before Odin broke it.

"Loki I want to commend you for your courage today during the trial."

"Thank you Father. Have you decided a sentence yet?"

"Let us not dwell on that now, I simply wanted to say how proud I am of you. For now let us enjoy each other's company and be happy that you are here and in good health again." Odin stated putting a hand on top of Loki's and giving it a gentle squeeze as he spoke.

Loki smiled softly and squeezed his father's hand in return. The dinner carried on like normal from there. They had regular conversations and Loki even smiled a bit as Thor once again attempted to talk with his mouth full. At the end of dinner, Thor walked with Loki back to his chambers.

"Will you stay here a little longer? Until I fall asleep for the night?"

"Of course Loki."

The brothers spent the evening enjoying each others company. The moon rose over Asgard quickly. As the night drone on, Loki found himself becoming tired and he eventually laid on his bed, using his magic to change into more comfortable clothes. He eventually fell asleep while Thor was talking to him about one of their past adventures. Thor smiled softly and pulled the blankets up to Loki's chin.

"Goodnight brother."

Thor went over to the chaise lounger by the fireplace taking a blanket with him. He took off his chest armor and stripped himself down to his tunic and leggings. He laid on the lounger and threw the blanket over him, falling asleep easily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor woke up from the slight doze he was in. He could hear Loki shifting and whimpering in his sleep. He opened his eyes and sat up. Loki was tossing and turning in his bed and was mumbling to himself. Thor sighed he had hoped the nightmares would go away with the fever, but he was wrong. Thor sat there watching Loki.

"No…please stop. Please. Thor please help me, please brother make it stop."

Thor got up and was going to go wake Loki, when Loki let out a blood curling screaming with his back arching off of the bed. Thor rushed over and grabbed Loki by the shoulders as he sat bolt up right gasping for breath.

"Easy Loki, it's ok. It's ok. Your safe, your ok. I'm here brother, I'm here. Your safe I promise. Just relax."

Loki's breathing calmed down a little bit, but he was still taking deep gasping breaths, his chest heaving up and down as he leaned heavily on Thor. Thor wrapped his arms tightly around Loki and pulled him close to his chest.

"Shhhhhhh….it's ok Loki. I'm here, I've got you. Your safe now, it was just a nightmare."

At that moment, the door burst open and several guards came in ready to fight. Odin and Frigga followed them looking as if they just came out of bed.

"Is everything alright? The guards say they heard a scream and feared an attack."

"No mother, everything is fine. Loki just had a nightmare. He is fine now."

Loki wrapped his arms tighter around Thor and buried his head into Thor's shoulder. He was too embarrassed to face the audience in the room.

"Are you sure my son?"

"Yes father. Everything is fine, I can handle this if you two wish to return to your chambers."

"Ok my dear. We will leave you two alone." Frigga stated as Odin and the guards started to leave.

Frigga went over and placed a kiss to Loki's temple and pulled a blanket up to his shoulders when she noticed how bad he was shaking. She then left the chambers pulling the doors close behind her. Thor sat there quietly for a few more minutes before finally speaking.

"Loki? Brother, they are gone now. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Can we go outside? I need some fresh air."

"Of course."

Thor stood up and helped Loki stand. He wrapped the blanket around Loki's shoulders and together they walked outside to the balacony attached to Loki's chambers. Loki walked to the very edge, keeping the blanket wrapped around him and stared off into the city. Thor sat in lounger behind him and watched him closely.

"Brother, are you sure your alright? That was a very intense nightmare."

"I'm fine Thor, I do not wish to discuss it yet."

"Perhaps it will make you feel better if you did. It's just me brother, you can tell me anything."

"Thor I said I did not wish to discuss it now leave it alone!"

Tense silence hung between the brothers. That was the second time in one day that Loki had snapped at Thor. Normally Loki did convey all his nightmares to Thor, but now Loki seemed distant. Thor just wanted to help his brother, but he couldn't do it if Loki wouldn't talk to him.

"It was when they carved into me."

Thor's head shot up from where it was hanging down. Loki had his arm out was tracing where the words had been carved.

"I begged them to stop, but they had gagged me and couldn't hear what I was saying. I couldn't scream. I tried calling out for you so many times." Loki mumbled trying to hold back the tears.

Thor stood up from where he sat and walked over to Loki. He placed a hand on Loki's shoulder turning him to towards himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you brother, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Thor whispered brushing his knuckles against Loki's cheek in an attempt to sooth him smiling a bit when Loki nuzzled his hand, "and I promise you, we are going to find some way of getting that off of you."

"It was done with a cursed knife Thor, that much I remember. And I am pretty sure I have heard Eir saying there may not be away to reverse it." Loki turned away from Thor again pulling away from his comforting touch as he wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"We will find away. Both mother and Eir are very powerful in the magical arts, they will find away and I will help them. I will not rest until we find something that can be done for you." Thor reassured placing a hand on Loki's shoulder again.

"Don't worry about it Thor. I can learn to live with it." Loki stated.

The brothers sunk into silence once again before Thor spoke.

"Hey how about we sneak down to the kitchens and get some of the good chocolate?"

"It's late in the night Thor, the kitchens are closed. We are not allowed to go down to the kitchens at night, Father has told us that many times." Loki reminded.

"One we are the princes of Asgard, no one is going to say anything. Two, where is your sense of adventure?" Thor asked.

Loki couldn't suppress the smile that came over his face.

"Okay fine, but do me a favor and actually be quite. You are always horrible about actually sneaking around." Loki warned.

The brothers laughed and off they were to the kitchens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor and Loki were summoned to the throne room the next day. They both dressed formally and walked together to the throne room. Once they arrived and walked up to the throne, they both knelt on one knee in front of their father. Their mother was there as well standing beside Odin.

"You asked to see us father?" Thor asked.

"Yes. I wanted to inform you that the Cree warriors are to be sentenced to death for their actions. I knew that was going to be the decision but I didn't want to announce that day. I wanted to give Loki a chance to fully recover from giving his statement before I announced the decision and I wanted to tell you both first." Odin informed.

"Yes Father." They both answered.

Odin then rose from his throne and walked down the steps to stand in front of Loki.

"Loki I want to commend you for your actions. Despite being in the face of torture and death you remained loyal to me and to Asgard. I know this was difficult for you, but you faced like a warrior would and you have made me and all of Asgard proud. There will be a great celebration in your honor the next week."

"Thank you father."

Odin put a hand to Loki's face.

"I also want you to know how truly sorry I am that this happened and I promise to do everything in my power to keep it from ever happening again. I love you my son." Odin stated.

"And I you Father." Loki reached up and squeezed Odin's wrist.

Odin squeezed Loki's shoulder in reassurance.

"You both may go, I will let you know when the sentence is to be carried out if you wish to attend." Odin dismissed.

Thor and Loki both rose, bowed and turned to leave when Odin stopped them.

"Oh and next time you both sneak down to the kitchens for a midnight snack make sure the lid to chocolate jar gets back on properly." Odin smiled.

They both stopped and stared at each other with big eyes and trying to hide smirks before walking very quickly out of the throne room and back to Loki's chambers.

"I told you the lid wasn't put back all the way." Loki chastised.

"I thought it was and the guards were coming on their patrol we had to get out of there or we would have been caught," Thor argued.

"We should count ourselves lucky that Father didn't tear into us like he has done in the past." Loki reminded.

Thor nodded his agreement and the brother's lapsed into silence as they sat in front of Loki's fire place.

"I'm glad this is all finally over." Loki stated.

"Me too brother, and I promise nothing like this will ever happen to you again." Thor promised as he slipped an arm over Loki's shoulders.

"You can't always be there to protect me Thor."

"No, but I am going to try." Thor reassured.

The brother's sat together for the rest of the day enjoying each other's company and silently vowing to always protect each other.

 **The End.**

 _ **Author's note:**_ _**Sorry for the crappy ending, I am always bad about summing things up. I hope you all have loved this story and please feel free to leave comments! Thanks for sticking with me!**_


End file.
